Upon the discharging of any firearm, the movement of a bullet through the barrel of the firearm is initiated by the ignition of gunpowder contained within the round, causing the rapid expansion of gas, which forces the round through and out of the barrel at high speed. The expanding gas is confined to the small space contained within the barrel, forcing it towards the only open area, the muzzle, at high pressure where it exits the barrel. The gas is then free to expand and dissipate in open space after both the gas and the round have left the confines of the lands and grooves of the barrel.
Currently, efforts to manage the expansion of gas and corresponding loud sound and pressure associated with the discharging of a firearm focus on containing the gas after the gas exits the muzzle, following the round, through an attachment (often referred to as a “can,” “suppressor,” or “silencer”) which provides numerous baffled chambers and greater volume for expansion than that of the barrel. In some instances, a can may be integrated with the barrel of the firearm and may be referred to as an integral barrel. Coupled with subsonic ammunition, which is designed to travel at less than the speed of sound, the report of a barrel equipped with such an attachment, or integral barrel, can be significantly reduced.
Current means of enhancing safety and reducing the report of a firearm are not fully satisfactory and have inefficiencies and barriers to use. Attachments are state regulated and expensive, oftentimes greatly exceeding the cost of the firearm itself. Subsonic ammunition is also more expensive than standard ammunition. Furthermore, subsonic ammunition is not nearly as readily available as standard ammunition. Therefore, a need exists for a barrel that allows a firearm to be used where the speed of a round and gas pressure resulting from discharging a round from the firearm can be managed without requiring additional attachments, components, baffling, or special ammunition.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.